Music With Fanfic In
by meggie272
Summary: Yep, another iPod shuffle meme. Features Carcer/Teatime, Polly and Maladicta, Victor Townsend, Lord Hong, Vimes, Carrot and Angua, Hex trying to figure out love and a bad taste in music. :


**Music With Fanfic In**

An Ipod Shuffle Challenge:

**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a fandom you like  
**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

**A/N: I've been meaning to do this for a long time, and have finally gotten around to it. I'm a very amateur writer, so I'd really welcome suggestions and feedback. And, yes, I realise there are only eight. My writing had gone flat and any song I tried was completely pathetic, so I decided not to push it and stick with eight. **

**I apologise for my random taste in music. I've never written Discworld fanfiction to heavy metal before...**

**The Planets Bend Between Us, Snow Patrol**

The shells of the beach crunched under two pairs of military boots and breath formed little puffs of frozen air. Stars and sky stretched away overhead. She turned her head to look at her companion, a long, angular face splatted with moonlight and shadows, and Polly could almost forget that she was three hundred miles away from home.

**Thick and Thin, Avenged Sevenfold**

Carcer grinned and scooped the yellow-haired boy under an arm, dodging the bolt of a crossbow. A trickle of blood from a cut on his stubbly cheek dribbled into golden curls and he wiped it away with a dirty finger.

"I like you," he hissed.

"Really? Most people don't, for some reason." The voice was muffled but still had a refined elegance to it. The voice of an Assassin.

"Yeah? Well, I do. You're the same as me, you've just got it polished up real nice. I'll stick with you, kid, if you'll stick with me."

**The Calculation, Regina Spektor**

Hex could calculate pretty much anything.

Except for love.

Of course, it could just be a chemical reaction, a bonding process to ensure mating and the survival of a species.

Or it could be some sort of cruel, twisted joke that the gods played. A honey-sweet plague, type thing.

This was what he wondered about late at night, when Ponder had fallen asleep on his research notes.

However, the one time Hex had seen a couple, they'd had a look in their eyes that was…dopey and powerful, both at once. It didn't look like chemicals, and it didn't really look like something the gods would do. Not explosive enough.

What _was _it, then?

**Better Days, Pete Murray**

Vimes spat out blood on the street and tried to limp as fast as he could. Some watchman's instinct kept him holding on to his bell, which clanged out-of-tune as he staggered onwards.

Bloody hell.

He'd seen better days.

**She, Green Day**

Angua screamed at him when it got too much.

He just sat there, nodding silently, listening, blue eyes shining with concern.

Argh! Was he human? At all?

"Don't you _listen, _Carrot?"

"Of course. I take it all in."

"Why? Why would you - How can you be so patient, Carrot?"

He thought. "Because it's you."

There wasn't much you could say to that, really. At least, nothing you could express in words.

**Summer In The City, Regina Spektor**

Victor Townsend, once Moving Pictures star extraordinare, leaned up against a brick wall, hot from the sun.

He was lonely, and missed the smell of a girl's perfume.

Seamstresses and beautiful women surrounded him. It shouldn't be a problem. This was Ankh-Morpork, of all places. The only standard here was the rate of pay per hour.

But the only girl he wanted was far away now. He hadn't seen her for a year. She had red hair and eyes that didn't need stars to look pretty.

Surrounded by people, and very alone. Such a cliché of Ankh-Morpork life.

**Eye of the Storm, Bullet for my Valentine**

And with a flick of a finger he sent a bolt of lightning spearing down, ripping the night sky open. Thunder smashed off the mountains, a solid wall of ear-drum-molesting sound.

Families barricaded themselves inside and feared for the windows and the goats in their pens.

Blind Io grinned evilly. There was nothing quite as…adrenaline producing…as a good storm, especially if you were in the control tower.

**Kirisute Gomen, Trivium**

He'd take down anyone, anyone who tried to get in his way.

Because Lord Hong did everything perfectly. He did origami perfectly. He flew kites perfectly. He took over the world, just perfectly.

If he could take down the Emperor then he could take down the Counterweight Continent, and then he'd creep slowly towards Ankh-Morpork until they shivered with fear and then he'd take them down as well.

That was the only way to get ahead.


End file.
